


Vigilant Queen

by RenkonNairu



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bean Pining, F/F, Longing, Pining, Queen Bean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: The Queen of Dreamland could often be seen leaning against the rampart of the tall tower, or standing at the cliff’s peak staring out over the water.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Mora the Mermaid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: Femslash Fics That Make My Brain Mush





	Vigilant Queen

The Queen of Dreamland could often be seen leaning against the rampart of the tall tower, or standing at the cliff’s peak staring out over the water. 

It was rumored that she as pining after a lost love. Though none could ever seem to agree on who the ‘lost love’ was. Her first fiancé who died in the middle of their ceremony. Her second fiancé, his brother, who was cursed and turned into a pig. The handsome one-eyes knight who lost his head. Or perhaps that Steamland rogue who turned out to be a villain all along. 

If one were to ask her elf or demon companions, they would reply with some form of ‘I was preoccupied at the time’. The elf distracted by his own romance with an inanimate steamboat, while the demon wasn’t even there at the time, having been left behind to guard the Queen’s ailing father. 

Some speculated that it was a walrus of walrus island that she pined for. That the fierce and adventurous Queen Tiabeanie has been enchanted with the walrus’ siren song and fallen madly, irrevocably, in love with the creature. 

Other’s insisted that it was not a walrus but a massive tentacled monster, like the one that kidnapped her younger brother that one time. 

Yet others claimed that it was a sea-forest-selkie that she pined for. Like the forest-selkie that her father had loved, but instead of taking the form of a bear and living in the woods, took the form of a seal and lived in the sea. A selkie-selkie. 

If asked directly, the Queen would only response with, “You wouldn’t understand.”

Then leave the bar and walk up the plaza to the cliff peak and stare across the water for hours on end. 

On a clear day, from the cliff peak, one could see all the way to Mermaid Island. 

…

END


End file.
